Conventionally, information processing apparatuses such as personal computers (Personal Computer: PC) may display a progress bar or the like to represent the startup status of a multitasking Operating System (Operating System: OS), an application program, or the like during the startup thereof.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-259873    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-243368    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-309551    Patent Literature 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-133549    Patent Literature 5: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 60-089247    Patent Literature 6: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-171512    Patent Literature 7: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-217908